This was a controlled, randomized one-year study where infants were randomized to one of two infant formulas for the first six months, and then further randomized to receive either a cow's milk based formula, an infant's transitional formula or cow's milk for the second six months. The hypotheses for this study are that the hypocalcemic response to a high dietary phosphate load occurs primarily in the first two weeks after birth and that after this period, a high dietary phosphate intake augments bone mineralization.